User blog:GalacticAttorney/GA's Fatality Maker (GONE WRONG) (ORIGINAL) (ALMOST DIED) (MEEM)
Lol New Meme So Original Donut steel But anyway, I figured I'd do something memey, and I'm too lazy to do full Smash movesets. So I decided, "Why not just make Mortal Kombat fatalities?" So that's what I'm doing. Request a character below in le comments and I'll get around to making at least two fatalities for them. One request per user pl0x and tanks. Characters Zach Sylvr (Test Character) Fatality #1: Hell's Surgery *Range: Mid *Inputs: Forward Down Back Down A/X Zach summons True Demon Form and stalks over to the foe. He grabs them by the sides and pulls with his enhanced strength, ripping the enemy completely in half in a shower of blood. He throws the two halves to the ground, roaring in victory as the camera pans to one half of the corpse. Fatality #2: No Knee'd for This *Range: Far *Inputs: Forward Back Forward A/X Zach slashes off the foe’s legs at the knee. Then, as they’re on the ground, Zach drives Rage through their skull at the face. He pulls out until only a bit is still in, and then extends to Chain Rage and swings backward, ripping the foe’s head off. Kylonai (FingermanAwesomeness) Fatality #1: Dice and Discintegrate *Range: Close *Inputs: Up Forward Up Forward Y/Triangle Kylonai takes out his Demon Blade and forcefully swings upward, slashing the foe in two and launching them into the air a little. Then he summons fiery pillairs underneath both halves and burns them to ashes. The flames fade after a second and the camera zooms in on the pile of dust and bones. Fatality #2: Burning Pain *Range: Mid/Close *Inputs: Down Back Up Down B/Circle Kylonai slashes the foe's gut with his Demon Blade, making a rough incision around the stomach. Then he shoves his fist into the cut and lets loose a burst of flames from his hand, causing the enemy to explode in a fiery burst of gore. Pyrocynical (RexdeDino) Fatality #1: Upload Dump *Range: Far/Close *Inputs: Down Down Down Forward A/X Pyro summons a YouTube icon above the opponent. The icon begins to rain videos on the opponent, and they're eventually crushed by the massive flow of shitty videos. Fatality #2: Siren Song *Range: Mid/Close *Inputs: Forward Back Forward Back X/A Pyro pulls a ukelele out of absolutely nowhere and begins to rapidly play a tune. It's so awful that the opponent begins to bleed from the ears, and after a few seconds of terrible music their head explodes in a last-ditch attempt to stop hearing the horrid sound. M.O.D.O.K. (DENSTIFY1) Fatality #1: Self-Destruction *Range: Mid *Imputs: Up Down Back Up Y/Square M.O.D.O.K. utilizes his psionic abilities to take control of the foe's mind, and he forces them to violently snap their own neck. The foe tries to struggle against it, but eventually succumbs and breaks their own neck, killing themselves. Fatality #2: Psionic Overload *Range: Far *Inputs: Down Forward Forward Back X/Triangle M.O.D.O.K. charges up a large blast of psionic energy from his headpiece. He fires it at the foe's chest, and it grows larger over the duration of the finisher, eventually leaving the foe with a gaping hole in their chest. Darkdramon (Charizard Rider) Fatality #1: Dark Roar *Range: Far *Inputs: Back Back Down Forward A/X Darkdramon roars and summons four blasts of dark matter. The first one shoots one of the foe's arms off, the second one shoots the other arm off, the third one blows a hole in their stomach, and the fourth one hits them square between the eyes, obliterating the upper portion of their skull. Fatality #2: Demon Stab *Range: Mid *Inputs: Down Down Forward Back X/Square Darkdramon first fires a Terrible Gaze attack from its eyes, stunning the opponent in place. Then he rushes forward and drives his Gigastick Lance into their head before swinging it upward, ripping their head from their shoulders. Ludicolo (Diegoampage) Fatality #1: Hydro Pump *Range: Close *Inputs: Back Forward Up Up B/Circle Ludicolo grabs the opponent and holds their mouth open with his hands while he opens his. He then begins unleashing a massive torrent of water into their mouth, foring them to swallow it. Eventually the opponent balloons and explodes in a burst of water and blood. Fatality #2: Hyper Voice *Range: Mid/Far *Inputs: Down Back Forward Down Y/Triangle Ludicolo uses Blizzard to summon a cold wind that freezes the opponent in place. Then, Ludicolo inhales deeply and releases a massive wave of sound, the pitch of his voice so high that the opponent shatters into millions of bloody shards of ice. Captain Falcon (Arigarmy) Fatality #1: Come On, Blue Falcon! *Range: Far *Inputs: Down Forward Back Down Y/Triangle Captain Falcon flips forward into the air as he summons the Blue Falcon, which slams into the opponent as an immense velocity. The opponent's body shatters in a spray of gore as the Blue Falcon hits them, their head flying into the air. Captain Falcon lands on the ground and charges a Falcon Punch, which he releases as soon as the head is in line with him, obliterating it. Then he salutes in his famous way and zips off in the Blue Falcon. Fatality #2: YEHZ! *Range: Mid *Inputs: Down Up Back Up B/Circle Captain Falcon dashes forward with a Raptor Boost attack, uppercutting the foe into the air. Then, with a Falcon Dive, he soars up after them, grabs them in midair, and smirks as he releases a mighty explosion upon them with a "YEHZ!", the foe exploding into blood and bones, the limbs and head clattering to the ground below. Yuuki Terumi (MMYP999) Fatality #1: Snake Bite *Range: Far/Mid *Inputs: Forward Down Back Back X/Square Yuuki summons an Ouroboros chain and flings it at his opponent, the metal jaws clamping down on their throat. Then Yuuki yanks the chain back, ripping out the foe's throat. Then Yuuki turns the pointed tail of the chain on the foe, piercing the exposed neck flesh. Yuuki then drops the chain and walks away smugly as the foe's body slumps to the ground, lifeless, with blood pouring from their throat. Fatality #2: Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk *Range: Mid *Inputs: Down Down Up Forward Back Down A/X Yuuki ensnares the opponent in Ouroboros chains before unleashing a torrent of massive shadow snakes at his opponent, all of which bore massive holes in the enemy's body. Then, to finish the job, Yuuki becomes a black and green beast, slashing into the opponent with a massive sword swing, cleaving their body in half. Ruby Rose (Apro319) Fatality #1: Crescent Storm *Range: Close *Inputs: Forward Back Back Up B/Circle Utilizing her dash semblance, Ruby blitzes through the opponent in every direction, slashing into their body with Crescent Rose. After several seconds of slashing, Ruby screeches to a halt behind the opponent hefore transforming her weapon into its sniper rifle mode, firing a single round into the foe, causing their body to shatter in a mess of blood and gore, leaving nothing left but a pile of flesh and bones covered in rose petals. Fatality #2: Little Red *Range: Mid *Inputs: Forward Down Forward Back Y/Triangle Ruby nimbly kicks the opponent in the upper jaw before swinging her scythe down on them, the blade tearing through their mouth and throat and embedding itself in the foe's abdomen. Then she unleashes a powerful shot from her scythe's gun, blowing a hole in the back of the opponent's neck. After that, she withdraws her weapon and leaves the opponent's corpse to leak blood everywhere. Sans (MastaChief2003) Ash Williams (WowThatHurts) Sceptile (MagicRock) Mettaton (Lemurboy07) Compa (WaifuCompa-nion) Jack Rose (Thetmartins) Beedrill (Quauntonaut) Ike (TheOmegaCookie) Knuckles (MP999) Kiteman (King Dedede8888) Akuma (TISSG7Redgrave) Nisa (Gliscor Fan) Captain America (TheRoaringRex) Mega Man (Riolu-San) Maya Fey (SniperChefAravy) Morning Star (LakituaBro01.2) Claus (Pikart767) The Spy (Stevethebarbarian) Kirby (Hannif Hussain) Captain Qwark (Pokemon Trainer Lion) Sakuya Izayoi (5555thExplosionMage) Warpy (WarpyNeko930) King Dedede (TendotheGamer) Donald Trump (Pikells) Harambe (Wingding341) More to come. Category:Blog posts